


"What makes you think that?"

by wishfulwriter



Series: Winter fluff [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Carlos' girlfriend feels like she's intruding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write some short fluffy stuff to help us all through the winter.

I smile as I take another picture of Carlos as he flips the pancakes and add it to his Instagram story.  
“How are you so good at this?” I ask and he just laughs in response. “I’m such a failure.” I say as I place his phone down on the kitchen table.  
“If it makes you feel any better; I’m only doing it like this to impress you.” He chuckles as he places the last pancake on the plate and carries it to the table.  
“Well it’s working.” I smile at him as I sit down.  
“Good.” He mutters as he leans down to peck my lips before he sits down at the table as well. “What do you want to do today?” He asks as he places a pancake on his plate.  
“I don’t mind.” I shrug. “This is your home; I trust that you know what’s best.”  
He nods. “Well, we have dinner with my family tonight and mom wants us there at four so there isn’t that much time to do something.” He says. “We could just go for a walk after this?” He suggests before he takes a bite.  
“Sounds good.” I nod. “Are you sure your family is okay with me constantly tagging along? I already intruded on your family Christmas.” I frown. The question has been on my mind since we got to Spain, but with everything that we’ve been doing I haven’t had the chance to ask it.  
“What makes you think that?” Carlos furrows his eyebrows. “You’re not intruding on anything. My parents love you and so do my sisters. You’re practically part of the family.”  
I look up at him. “It’s just that they don’t get to see you that often and now you have some time off and then I’m in the way.”  
“You’re not in the way.” He reassures me as he places his hand on mine. “They see how happy you make me and they love you for that.”  
“Are you sure?” I ask.  
“I’m sure.” He smiles at me as he squeezes my hand. “So you can stop worrying about it, okay?”  
“Okay.”


End file.
